Time To Stop Running From The Truth
by DarkKnight451
Summary: Takes place during season 4 of Smallville after episode Pariah. A little twist that came to mind that I decided to write down. This is my first fic. I don't own Smallville or any characters. Will continue into season 5 and 6. Pure Lois & Clark with some twists.
1. Chapter 1 Knowing

They both never said a word about it or even showed it but they knew it was there. They both thought about it as the year went on but tried to occupy their minds to keep from thinking about it. Lois and Clark had feelings for each other but neither one was willing to come forward. Instead they forced themselves to be interested in other things (that being other people). When Alicia came back into Clark's life Lois found not thinking about him ever more difficult. She was jealous that he was with someone else. Then again she was jealous that he still had feelings for Lana. Lana, the girl that seemed to be happy in a relationship with an older guy. And then again she couldn't believe that she was jealous in the first place. But seeing Clark with Alicia made Lois feel better at least thinking that Clark was finally moving on from Lana.

She still couldn't help the way she felt about the farm boy. He had grown on her and she was really starting to like him more and more as the days went on. But the unthinkable happened a day before. Alicia was murdered by another meteor freak that was trying to set her up. Clark was devastated when she found him holding Alicia's still form in his arms. And then there was the look in his eyes when he confronted the meteor freak responsible. A look of pure anger and sadness etched across his face. She felt bad for Clark, wanted to do anything she could to help him through his time of mourning. That's why she was at the farm today. She wanted to make sure he was fine and wasn't beating himself up over what happened. She knows he thinks it was his fault since even he doubted Alicia's innocence.

Clark was sitting up against the foot of the couch in the loft. He was keeping calm by throwing his baseball against the wall and catching it when it bounced back. He didn't even notice her until his super hearing picked up on her familiar heartbeat. It was speeding up as it came slowly closer and he smiled for the first time today as the thought him. _The fact that I know her heartbeat anywhere must really mean I like her. She has grown on me and seems to know me better than Lana. I wish I could tell her how I feel but I'm sure she'd tease me since she doesn't feel the same. _He's bought out of his thought's by the sound of her voice. "Is that a smile Smallville" Lois asked. He turns to her, "Yeah I was just thinking about something nice for a change. Were you expecting me to be brooding when you came up here" he replies with the smile still on his face. "Honestly I didn't know what to expect. I just came by to see if you were ok" she says. "Why would you do that" he asks curiously.

She stands there for a moment contemplating whether or not she should lie or tell the truth. She quickly decides she'll just tell him a short truth.

"Because I care about you and I know how it feels to lose someone you love". Clark just stares at her for a moment. _So she does care about me. And here I thought I just get on her nerves. _"Thanks. It means a lot that you would come and see how I was doing" he finally replies. "So what are you doing today" she asks all of sudden. "I wasn't really planning on anything why"? Lois sees this as an opportunity to get him off the farm and have some fun. With a smile slowly appearing on her face she asks "How about a movie Smallville? And then afterwards we could get something to eat. How does that sound". Clark looks around the loft first lost in thought before turning to Lois and giving her an answer. "Sure, it would do me some good to get out of here and enjoy my day" he says. And with that they both head to Lois' car and make the trip for Metropolis, neither knowing that this day is going to affect their already growing relationship.


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings Come Forward

**Metropolis:**

Lois and Clark arrived at the Metropolis Mall to see a movie. They ended up seeing Star Wars: Revenge of The Sith. When the movie ended Clark couldn't help but feel some kind of connection to the character of Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was a man who fought for peace and tried to save lives but in the end he fell to darkness overcome by his own power that had been corrupted. Clark thought hard realizing that at any point in time he could be corrupted and fall into darkness himself. He's already had his falls from grace in the past with his Red Kryptonite episodes, but he's thankful for just yesterday. He was so close to crossing the line into darkness but Lois pulled him back before he stepped over it.

Lois looked up and saw that Clark seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't want bother him so she decided she'd ask what was on his mind when they got something to eat. It took about 20 minutes but they both decided to just go for some burgers in the food court. A little after they had started eating Lois decided to ask her question now. "So what were you thinking about Clark? You seemed focused on something". He looked up from his burger and answered her. "I was thinking about the movie and how Anakin fell to darkness. It made me think to last night when I almost fell to darkness myself. I wanted to make Tim pay for what he did but a good part of me held me back". Lois was about to say something but Clark continued before she could get a word out. "That good part of me was you Lois. I don't know how to explain it but you saved from making a mistake". "I'm glad I could help Clark" she replied. Continuing "I know it would have changed you if you crossed that line".

_She really does know me so well_, he thought. "Thank you" he said. But Clark didn't stop with a simple thank you. His heart was beating faster than he had realized and he was now leaning over the table to kiss Lois. She noticed this and surprised herself when she began to lean forward as well. _I guess this means he does feel the same way about me too, _she thought. _Am I really about to kiss Lois? Lois Lane the very woman that pushes my buttons. And she's leaning in too. So she does feel the same, _Clark thought at the same time. Just as they were about to kiss a gun went off causing immediate panic in the area. _Damn_, they both thought as Clark pulls away. As soon as Clark locates the gunman he moves to rush him. The gunman is so caught up with keeping the security at bay that he doesn't even notice Clark rushing toward him. As soon as the gunman turns around he takes a right hook from Clark and drops to the ground. The security that were in chase catch up and then cuff the gunman.

Lois comes over to Clark just amazed at what he just did. "Nice right hook Smallville" she says. "It was nothing special. That guy had to be stopped before he hurt someone" he simply replies. "We should head back before this place becomes a media frenzy" he adds in.

On the way back to Smallville Clark sits in silence and so does Lois. Both have been thinking about the kiss they almost shared before the gunman fired a round in the mall. Neither of them knows how to approach the subject so they stay quiet lost in their thoughts. _I almost kissed Smallville. I'm surprised he made the first move. I didn't think he cared that much about me. Maybe it was a fluke. He's obviously still upset about Alicia. God, I think I'm falling in love with Smallville, _Lois thought rambling in her mind. It didn't take Clark much to realize he was falling in love with Lois as well but he wasn't about to admit that. Instead they remained quiet until they reached the Kent farm.

**Kent Farm:**

As they pull up to the farm Lois begins to feel nervous. She's not sure what's going to happen next. Given what almost happened between her and Clark she's beginning to think that things are going to be awkward from here on out. They both exit the car and head for the house opening the kitchen door to find Martha Kent sipping a cup of tea at the counter. "Hi Clark, Lois, how was your day" Martha asks surprised to see that Clark got off the farm for the day. Both stand there quiet as the memory of them almost kissing comes right before any other thoughts. Clark snaps out of it first and says "It was a great day mom. Lois and I caught a movie in Metropolis and I managed to stop a gunman shortly afterwards". Lois releases a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Martha noticed this but said nothing making a mental note to get Lois alone.

Lois thought Clark was going to say that they almost shared a kiss but she was relieved when he left that part of the day out. Martha continued the conversation picking up on the gunman part. "Are you ok, did you get hurt, that's a risky thing to do" she asks referring to Clark's powers. "Clark was amazing Mrs. K, he caught the guy off guard with a pretty neat right hook" Lois said remembering how Clark took the guy down. "He was too busy looking behind him he didn't even notice me. I'm going to get started on my chores before it gets too late. I'll call you later Lois" Clark says before he walks out and heads for the barn.

Martha wastes no time in questioning Lois. As soon as Clark left Lois watched him make an exit and just stood staring at the door becoming lost in thought. Martha just watched her before speaking up. "So Lois, did anything else interesting happen today" Martha asks pulling Lois back to reality. Lois didn't want to lie to Martha and she didn't think she could since the woman had a knack for knowing when something was going on so she just let it all out.

"Clark and I almost kissed. And it's strange because I wanted to kiss him too but we didn't get to because the gunman fired his gun and Clark went to stop him and we sat in silence the whole ride here and I'm rambling aren't I" Lois finally ended her nervous speech. "How do you feel about Clark sweetie" Martha asked. Lois wasn't sure she wanted to admit the truth. But she was going to have to have a similar conversation with the plaid wearing farm boy sooner or later so she just replied with what she felt. "I don't know. I think I might be falling in love with Clark. Ever since we met he's been the most caring, strong, and determined guy I've ever met. He always sees the good in people even when they walk all over him. I guess I've come to love those qualities about him" Lois answers honestly. Martha smiles at Lois' response. She knows Clark feels something towards Lois even if he tries to hide it as well but to hear Lois admit that she is falling in love with Clark brings happiness to her. Unknown to the both of them Clark heard their whole conversation. His heartbeat was steady but light and he didn't even realize that he began to hover a few inches off the ground.

Once the feeling in his chest subsided his body became earthbound again. He didn't even notice his feet make contact with the ground again. He was too lost in thought. _So Lois is falling in love with me. How do I tell her that I'm also falling in Love with her? Why is this happening? Why am I questioning this? This is the best I've ever felt. This is nothing compared to Lana. But then I still care for her too. I have to figure this out before it's too late. _Snapping out of his thoughts Clark begins on his chores.

Later that night Clark picks up his cell phone and wonders if he should call Lois. He's not sure he wants to tell her how he really feels because he's afraid it's too soon. Not knowing what he's going to say he pushes the call button and waits patiently.


	3. Chapter 3 Only The Beginning

Lois has been up for the past few hours thinking. She knew Clark was supposed to call at some point tonight and was patiently waiting for her cell to ring. _Who would have thought I'd be waiting for Clark Kent to call me at night. I'm going to just tell him how I feel and get it over with. I'm still not sure he feels the same. I think keeping my distance from him for a while would be a big help. He just lost someone he cared about. It would be too soon if I tried to swoop in and steal his heart. Wait, me swoop in and still his heart. You're a Lane Lois, the guys should be having a hard time trying to swoop in and steal your heart. _Lois is bought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone.

She looks down and sees that it's Clark calling. She picks up her phone and answers. "Hey Smallville, what's up"? "I told you I would call you later on today Lois did you forget" he replies. "I didn't forget. In fact I was waiting for you to call because I wanted to get something off my chest" she replies with a sigh. _Why do I get the feeling she's about to confess about how she feels, _Clark thought at that moment. It took a few minutes but Clark waited until Lois finally worked up the courage to tell him what she was feeling. "Uuummm" she says and pauses before she continues. "Look Clark, earlier today we almost kissed and I really wanted to kiss you too. Now I'm not at all comfortable admitting this but it has to be said. Clark I'm in love with you and right now isn't the best time to be dropping this kind of bomb on you. You just lost someone and I have no right to try and fill an empty space so quickly. So I think what we need is distance from each other for a while, and if you tell anyone that I'm in love with you I will come to that farm and kick your ass."

Clark doesn't even get a chance to say that he loves her too because once Lois finished talking she hung up. _Damn it, _he thought, _I want nothing more than to tell her I feel the same way. For once I'm following everyone's advice and I'm moving on from Lana. I'm choosing to be with Lois and she just pushes me away after she admits she loves me. Women, I will never understand them._ Clark is just about to go to sleep when his phone goes off. It's a text from Lois that reads _"Don't even think of calling or texting Smallville." _Clark sighs as he reads the text. _Even when she's in love with me she's a pain in the ass, _Clark thought to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

**A Week Later:**

Clark was starting to get fed up with Lois. They fell into their regular routine after nearly a week of no contact. Lois had been arrested for apparently paralyzing a football player at Met U after a party. To make matters worse she stuck her nose into the situation a bit too far and got kidnapped by the real person who did the paralyzing, Geoff Johns Met U's football star. Now Clark was scared, scared that if he didn't save Lois in time he would never get to tell her how he felt. He managed to get Geoff to tell him where Lois was. Only thing is Clark was running out of time. Lois was underground in some kind of water pipeline tunnels. When Clark finally located her, Lois was already under water. Clark quickly sprang into action and used his heat vision to blast a metal barred door off its hinges. He quickly pulled Lois up for air. "Lois, Lois can you hear me" he asked trying to see if she was conscious. "Clark" she whispered back. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay" Clark assures her. He holds her close before taking her to the hospital.

At the hospital most of the paralysis wears off and Lois is able to move now. She looks over and sees Clark sitting by her bedside. "Clark". He picks his head up at the sound of her voice. "How do you feel" he asks still concerned. "A lot better now that I can move again" she replies. Clark decides it's now or never and he won't miss his chance. "Lois", he begins, "I know you want to keep your distance from me but I can't keep doing this. I never got to tell you that I love you too that night I called. Today only strengthened the fear I have of ever losing you and I don't know what I would do or who I would be without you in my life. I want to see where we can go from here, I want to be able to hold you everyday and show you just how much I love you". Lois stares at him not in shock but with so much love. With tears beginning to form in her eyes she says "Show me", and that's all it takes for Clark to lean in and capture her lips for a passionate kiss.

**Kent Farm:**

It's almost the late evening and Clark is up in the loft. He's enjoying the sunset when he hears the familiar voice. "Knock knock". He turns around to find Lois coming toward him. A smile stretches across his face at the sight of her. "So are you going back to Met U" he asks. "Actually that's why I'm here. I got booted from the University" she says. "I thought you were cleared of all charges, what happened" Clark replies not understanding. "Well I was cleared but I was busted for the booze and in my case this wasn't the first offence" Lois said with what sounded like a little bit of hope in her voice. Clark caught on to it and realized that she must be here to seek shelter. "Well I guess you can move back in Lois, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind" he says. "Thanks you're a life saver Smallville" Lois replies happily as she heads out of the barn. Before she exits she turns around and catches Clark off guard with one teasing question. "What do you think your parents would do if they caught us in the bathroom together again" a slight grin on her face. Clark gulped in shock at her question and remained speechless. Lois continued on her way into the house to inform the Kents that she would be moving back in while Clark just stood there with one thought in his mind. _This is going to be interesting._

The next day Clark woke up early and did his chores. He then proceeded to the bathroom afterwards to take a shower. He was just about done when someone barged in to use the toilet. "Uh, I could have gotten out before you came in. All you had to do was knock" Clark says not knowing who was in there with him. "Clark" came Lois' voice on the other side of the curtains. Clark stood still. His eyes widened in disbelief at who was in the bathroom with him for the second time. _Just my luck, _he thought and then he said something. "You know Lois you could have knocked and checked to see if someone was in here. Unless you were trying to catch me in here alone again", a smirk in his face. Lois had a grin on her face before she replied, "I don't have to catch you alone Clark. I have a good memory of Clark Jr. when we first met. Remember you were stark naked and didn't even know your own name." The smirk he'd been sporting was completely gone. He forgot she found him naked in that corn field. "What's the matter Smallville, no witty come back" Lois says as she starts to wash her hands. Clark didn't know where the boldness came from but he quickly replied. "I think I'm gonna have to see you naked too just to call it even Lois. It's only fair" his voice taking on a tone that sounded more like Kal instead of Clark.

Lois was shocked. She didn't expect Clark Kent to make a comment like that let alone join in on upping the ante in their banter. She left the bathroom with nothing to say back. _Score one for me, _Clark thought, _this is definitely going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward But Even

**Smallville High:**

The last bell had rung and everyone is quickly gathering things from their lockers and exiting the school. Clark is taking his time walking towards the exit. He couldn't get the bathroom encounter with Lois out of his head from this morning. To top it off Chloe said something strange in her wording earlier in the day. How could she possibly know that he was destined for better things than playing football. Clark couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea but he was afraid that maybe somehow Chloe had found out his secret. He wasn't sure so he wasn't going to bring it up in case she didn't know. "Clark wait up, I should warn you about what's waiting for you outside" came Chloe's voice behind him. Clark turned around with a look of concern for what might be waiting. "Oh don't worry Clark, it's nothing dangerous but expect to be ambushed by my cousin" Chloe said in response to the look on Clark's face. "Wait, you know about us" he said surprised. "Of course Clark, although I was quite surprised when Lois called me during lunch" she replied. "Guess this means you're over Lana" she quickly put in. Clark hesitated for a moment before replying, "Yeah I guess so. I don't know how to tell Lana though". "You don't owe her an explanation Clark so don't even worry about it" Chloe said as they walked through the exit.

Sure enough when they made it to the parking lot, Lois snuck up on them and caught Clark off guard with a deep kiss. They were lost in each other for a minute until Chloe broke them out of it. "Ahem, I'm right here you two, and in case you haven't noticed we're not exactly alone" Chloe said feeling just a little bit uncomfortable. "Sorry cuz, I really missed Clark today. It was lonely on the farm" Lois said. "I thought you went back to Met U to get the rest of your things" Clark asked. "I did but that was earlier. I ended up back at the farm for the rest of the day and your mom and dad were gone when I got back" Lois replied. "Well I guess you won't be lonely anymore so let's go" Clark said with a happy and cheerful tone. And with that Lois and Clark headed to Lois' car and Chloe went to her own as she bid them farewell. They were all unaware of a shocked audience nearby. Lana Lang saw everything from the moment Lois snuck up on Clark and shared a kiss with him to the moment they left. _Lois and Clark? This can't be real. They could barely stand each other now all of a sudden they're a couple, _Lana thought. She knew she shouldn't feel the way she was feeling but she was hurt. She still loved Clark and now it hurt her to see him with someone else, and Lois of all people. She quickly made her way to her SUV and drove off trying to hold back tears.

On the way back to the Kent Farm Lois was dying to have some clarity between her and Clark. They expressed their feelings but never really clarified whether or not they were officially together. Breaking the silence she asked the question she was fearing the answer to. "So uh, are we a couple now? I mean you know dating". "I would say so. I mean you called Chloe and told her we were already together, and I like the idea of Clark and Lois together" he replied. "Lois and Clark" she corrected. Clark sighed. _Does it really matter what order the names go, _he thought with an annoyed look on his face. _Ha, that got to him. He must have thought I forgot about his little victory this morning. No one beats a Lane, _Lois thought to herself with pride.

**Kent Farm (Night):**

Lois just got out of the shower. Martha and Jonathan still hadn't come back from where ever they had gone. Clark had went up to the loft before Lois got in the shower so she figured the house was empty. Heading back to Clark's room she only had a towel wrapped around her. Her pajamas were on the bed folded up. Lois couldn't have possibly known she would be giving Clark just what he had asked for that morning. She came into the room and dropped the towel unaware that a certain someone turned around from the closet upon her entry and now just stood there wide eyed and terrified at the fact that she was now completely exposed. "L-l-Lois" Clark stuttered nervously. Lois stood still hearing his voice, and then without thinking turned to face him. You would think a person's eyes couldn't get any wider but Clark's seemed to do just that. "_Oh crap. I just showed Clark everything. What the hell is going on with me, _Lois chastised herself inwardly. "Uh Clark" was all she could get out. _She's still standing here completely naked and all she can say is Uh Clark, _he thought to himself. He still remained silent trying to figure out a way to diffuse the awkward tension. Lois beat him to it though. "Well I guess we're even" she said, then she turned around and quickly dressed. "For a second I thought you would find a way to kill me" Clark finally said able to get some words flowing. "If this was a month ago I wouldn't have hesitated to" she replied, a grin on her face before she continued, "Besides it was only a matter of time before you saw me in all my glory. You know when we eventually get around the act of…." she doesn't get to finish that sentence because Clark is quick to cut her off. "I get it Lois. No need to paint me a picture". He quickly leaves after grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms from his closet, the whole reason he was up there in the first place. Lois sighed. _Still a boy scout, _she thought with a faint smile.

The next day went well. Clark worked on the farm and ran some errands for his mom while Lois went off to Metropolis to avoid any more awkward tension. Lois ended up bringing home a stray dog she had hit on her way back later that night which ended up with her and Clark becoming more focused on finding out more about the dog. It was the perfect distraction aside from Clark nearly dying from Kryptonite exposure, and now they have a new family member. They decided to keep the dog that Lois brought home and decided to name him Shelby because Clarkie wasn't going to sit well with Clark. Let's not forget that Lois and Clark also got a new set of house hold rules to comply with after they told Mr. and Mrs. Kent that they were now dating.

Clark still couldn't get the image of a naked Lois out of his mind. He found himself dreaming about it later that night and decided that the next morning he would get off the farm and try to occupy his mind with something else. If only he knew the next day was going to get out of control, no matter how hard he tried to keep it in check.


	5. Chapter 5 Red

He didn't know when it happened but it did, and he was surprised that he had slept through it without feeling a thing. Ok maybe he felt something at some point which would explain the comfortable position. At some point in the night Lois had snuck down to the living room and snuggled on top of Clark. He had is arm wrapped around her with the blanket covering them both. That's what he saw when he woke up and he smiled enjoying the warmth of her body. It was only 4 o' clock in the morning and Clark decided to just fall back asleep not wanting wake Lois too early.

Martha and Jonathan Kent wake up to start the day. Jonathan heading to the barn and Martha to the kitchen to start breakfast. They both stop at the foot of the steps surprised at the scene on the couch. Clark and Lois snuggled up close together in a deep sleep. "Ahem" Jonathan clears his throat loud enough to startle Lois and Clark awake. "You two better have a good explanation for why you're both on the couch", he says with a hint of anger. Lois unphased, just answers honestly, "This is my fault Mr. And Mrs. K. I just wanted to be close to Clark so I snuck down here last night and cuddled up with him". Jonathan gave a skeptical look. He wanted to get some clarity as to whether or not that was all that happened last night. Clark picked up on it and spoke a little nervously. "We uh, didn't do anything if the thought is going through your mind dad. I was asleep and woke up to find her snuggled against me earlier". "Oh leave them alone Jonathan" Martha cut in, "They're just young and in love and you know they would never violate the rules you set for them". If only she knew in the not so distant future that the rules would in fact be broken.

"Alright" Jonathan said calming down. "I trust you both but you two are still teenagers and are getting closer rather quickly. You can't blame me for worrying". Clark and Lois give an understanding nod before Jonathan walks out towards the barn to begin his morning chores.

The rest of the morning went well. Clark went out to do his share of the chores after breakfast and he had no thoughts of a naked Lois Lane interrupting his focus. Didn't mean it wouldn't come to the surface later on, and that's exactly what happened. In the worst possible of circumstances for Clark that day, he managed to see Lois in yet another exposing position. At least she had clothes on this time but it still left Clark to imagine. Right there in front of him as he walked into the kitchen was Lois in very tight and short sports shorts and a sports bra leaned over looking into the fridge. _That is a nice ass she has there. It's so firm yet looks so soft. Wait, dammit Clark you shouldn't be having these thoughts._ Clark was bought out of his thoughts with an image of Lois' bare bottom from two days ago when she dropped the towel oblivious to his presence. And that was before she turned around and exposed the rest of her body to him. Then that image came into focus.

Suddenly Clark realized he definitely needed to get off the farm to clear his head. "What the…." was all Lois was able to say as she felt a sudden gust of wind behind her. She looked around confused because the windows were shut and there wasn't much wind outside to begin with. "Well that's weird" she said to herself, and then headed upstairs to take a shower.

Clark ended up walking around in the woods kicking rocks along the way. He couldn't keep his mind off of Lois and it was beginning to frustrate him. He kicked a rock in front of him with a little too much force and ended up kicking a dirt cloud into the air. Suddenly his demeanor changed as his eyes glowed red. He had unknowingly inhaled Red Kryptonite from the dirt cloud he kicked up. A very confident yet dark grin crept across his face. _I think it's about time for a little fun, _he thought as he super-sped back to the farm. Kal was back and this time he only wanted to have fun with one woman.

**Kent Farm 6:45 pm:**

Clark got back to the farm and searched all over for Lois. It was when Martha told him that she went to the Talon to meet Chloe that he had a thought pop into his head. _Hmmm, Lois is in a public place. I could have a lot of fun with this. She won't win this time around. She'll be too surprised and embarrassed by what I'm about to do. _Clark began walking out with that evil grin on his face. While in this state he was unpredictable, and this day had just gotten out of control.

**Talon 6:48 pm:**

Clark wasted no time getting to the Talon. He was a man on a mission. When he glanced over to where Lois and Chloe sat he decided to instead improvise upon seeing a third party member he wasn't expecting, Lana Lang. That evil grin only got wider as he slowly made his way over to them. "Hey sexy, you mind turning around and giving me a kiss". The three women were shocked to see someone directing those words at Lois. He was dressed in all black from his jeans, shirt, leather jacket, and boots. Let's not forget the shades. "I have a boyfriend and I don't think he would appreciate it that some biker boy is hitting on me" Lois said trying to make Clark seem like a take no bull tough guy. The man only smirked and said, "I know" before he grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. "Clark", she said in shock as he pulled away. She'd know his lips anywhere. She took the time to memorize the feel of them since their kiss at the hospital.

He smirked again and then took the shades off. _Not again, _both Chloe and Lana thought as they remembered this outfit from when Clark exiled himself. "In the flesh" he said as he picked Lois up, sat in her seat and then placed her on his lap. "Uh Clark you feeling okay", Chloe asked worried. She knew that when he was like this he was unpredictable. "Never better. In fact I wanted to spend some time with this sexy lady right here" he replied patting Lois' legs with his free hand. "I'm gonna go" Lana said, but before she could get up Clark cut her off. "Know you stay right there. We'll go. What do you say Lois, how about I see that naked body again but only this time we actually do something". Lois looked up at him shock. "You did not just say that Smallville". She tried to get up from his lap but he held her tight. "I did just say that and we're going back to the farm to have some fun now" he replied and then added in, "And call me Kal from now on". Clark then rose to his feet, Lois clutched tightly in his arms, and then walked out of the Talon.

Chloe quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the Kents. Martha picked up the phone and Chloe relayed everything that happened in detail just moments before. She didn't know what good it would do but she hoped that whatever had gotten into Clark would be resolved again this time. Because this time her cousin was in the middle of it.

Clark stepped into the back alley of the Talon out of sight with Lois still in his arms. "Put me down Clark or so help me god I will make sure you lose something precious" Lois threatened. He just smirked at her again before replying. "I'm not losing anything precious because that would mean you won't enjoy what's coming next". Lois only gulped. She couldn't believe that this was Clark Kent with her. There was something different about him for sure. She was worried that he was on something. That would explain the over confidence and boldness, but it didn't help that she was a little bit turned on by his new attitude. Clark then super-sped to the farm, his only goal to get Lois out of her clothes and on his bed.

**Kent Farm:**

"How did you do that" Lois asked when in a matter of seconds they were at the farm instead of behind the Talon. "I'm different". That's all Clark said before he started walking towards the house. As soon as they got to the steps Lois fell from his sudden loose grip and hit the floor hard. "What the hell Clark" she winced in pain. The only reply she heard was Clark's painful groan. She looked up to see Clark sweating with a look of agony on his face and then saw Martha and Jonathan standing above him with meteor rocks. The rocks were glowing bright and she had never seen them do that before. "Lois go upstairs and leave Clark to us" Martha said. "But". "Go upstairs. We'll explain everything in the morning just trust us" Jonathan said cutting her off. Lois did as she was told heading to bed early. As she lay there that night she only had one thought. _Is Clark a meteor freak? Oh boy, you sure know how to pick em' Lois._


	6. Chapter 6 Revelation & Arrival

Lois made her way downstairs after a morning shower. She could smell pancakes, eggs, and bacon coming from the kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the steps it was only to discover Clark with two plates of breakfast placing the food on the table. She walked over to the dining table to take a seat and threw him a smile. He looked like he needed one because he looked nervous. Clark sat down across from Lois and began to eat. They sat there in silence for almost 30 minutes when Lois couldn't take it anymore. "So Smallville, where's your mom and dad? I thought they were going to explain what happened yesterday". He looked at her for a second before sighing and responding. He wasn't going to waste time trying to come up with a lie. She pretty much saw him in action so the truth was the only route. "I asked them to let me explain this myself alone with you". She nodded signaling him to begin. "Well you pretty much witnessed what I'm capable of so let me just give you the details".

He went on to explain about the meteor shower, his parents finding him, being the "Last Son of Krypton", the Kryptonite, his Red K episodes (last night included), his exile, and his meteor freak of the week adventures. Lois just sat there listening without interrupting. She was surprised to be wrong about him being a meteor freak. An alien though, he looked completely human. "So uh, are you scared of me", he asked a little afraid that she'd run away. "What? I'm not afraid of you Clark, I'm just amazed that you're an alien. At least now I know why you couldn't be honest with Lana. I mean she pressured you into giving up your secrets so I can see why you've had problems".

"How do you know all that", he asked. "Chloe told me all about it when she used to write or call me", she said with shrugged shoulders. "So you can obviously move pretty fast, what else can you do", she asked becoming more interested. "Uh, well I can blast fire out of my eyes, hear a pen drop from a mile away, and I can see through anything but lead". "Whoa whoa whoa. You can see through things". He nodded and Lois got an idea. "So tell me Clark, what am I wearing underneath". Clark's face began to redden at the proposal thrown his way. _She wants me to tell her what underwear she's wearing. How did this go from a big reveal to kinky so fast? _He composed himself and then focused on her. "Pink bra and panties Lois? I didn't think you wore pink". "Ok that's cool. Can you see past the underwear too". "Lois", Clark said in a nervous tone, "I don't think I need to see past that. Besides I think we've both been exposed enough".

**Talon:**

Lana woke up with thoughts of the previous evening. She couldn't believe Clark said he already saw Lois naked. And what made it worse was the fact that he wanted to get Lois back to the farm just to do something. She already had a good idea that that something was sex. It just broke her heart more to know that Clark was finally over her. It's her own fault though. She lies to him about Jason, gets angry at him thinking he was responsible for getting Jason fired, and when she first arrived back seeing the look on his face, didn't quickly snatch him up and try again. Instead he ends up with Lois. She did tell him the best ones always start out that way but she didn't expect him to listen. Maybe he didn't listen. Maybe Lois seduced him and now he's wrapped around her finger. That has to be it because there's no way Clark would ever bring up sex in public let alone not be shy about it. It was all Lois' fault and she would find a way to win Clark back. She just needed to find a way to break up with Jason. She was still in love with Clark and would do anything to get him back.

**A couple of months later:**

Graduation day was finally here. The last few months weren't easy though. Lois and Clark journeyed to China with Lana to get one of the stones of knowledge. They ended up having to fight Isabel inhabiting Lana's body again but it was well worth it. In the aftermath Lois swiped the stone and lied to Lex and company and then told showed Clark when they got back to the farm. After finding out that Clark was sent to Earth for a reason Lois talked him into accepting his destiny even if she didn't like the word destiny itself. They only needed to find one more stone so Clark could take the next step. Then Lois' sister Lucy came to Smallville because she was in debt. They later realized she was conning them and Lucy then managed to get away with Lex's bonds and his Benz.

It seemed like things could never stay peaceful in Smallville. Dawn Stiles ended up body jacking people the day of prom and it didn't end well for her. But the night wasn't wasted because Lois and Clark danced until it was over. Lana was extremely pissed but didn't let her emotions show, and then she broke with Jason saying that she had enough of him playing games with Lex. She thought she could get Clark back when he lost his memory a few days later but she got angrier when he was attracted to Lois instead. It was a good thing he didn't remember anything she did when his memory returned because he would have probably been mad at her. She tried some underhanded games just to get him to love her. There were a few more meteor related incidents but once again Clark came to the rescue so you could say he was glad to finally be graduating.

Clark was up in the loft trying to tie his tie when Lois came up. "When will you ever learn to tie these things Smallville". "I don't normally wear ties so forgive me for not taking interest". She just ignored him while she took the tie off put it back around his neck and then tied it properly for him. "There that should do it", she said satisfied. "Are you nervous". Clark only nodded slightly at the question. "Well Clark just relax, because when you're up there getting your diploma and I'm sitting there watching I'm just gonna be thinking, god please don't let him trip". "Thanks Lois", he replied dryly with an annoyed look. "I love you but seriously, try not to fall". She pecked him on the cheek and then descended the stairs out of the barn.

After the graduation ceremony was over everyone went back to the Kent Farm. They just got to the front door when a military truck came up behind them. "We need to evacuate Smallville now. There is a meteor shower headed this way and we only have 30 minutes left", one of the soldiers announced. "We'll be getting out of here soon we just need to quickly pack what we'll need", Jonathan replied and the soldiers left to warn others after telling them to watch out for traffic. Clark packed up the truck at super-speed and was about to get climb in when a piercing sound hit his ears. "Clark what's wrong". "The last stone I have to get it. It's calling out to me". "I am not about to let you go on a suicide mission for those stones", Jonathan said. "Dad I have to. And if there's anyone that needs my help I'll have to stay anyway. I have to do this".

"No, you can die", Martha almost cried. "Mom I have to do this". Jonathan and Martha reluctantly pulled back to let Clark go. "You better come back to us Smallville because if you don't, I'll find you, bring you back to life, and then kick your ass for having us worry", Lois said in almost tears before she pulled him to her and kissed him. Clark looked her in the eyes and promised her he'd come back before he sped off into the direction of the stone. He kept Lois and his parents at the front of his mind as he raced and felt free. Lois made him feel free, made him feel accepted, and before Clark realized it, he was flying.

The Kents and Lois were about to leave when Jason Teague pulled up to the farm and then help a rifle up to them. He demanded they tell him where Clark was and hand over the stone. At their refusal he forced them into the house and had Martha tie up both Lois and Jonathan. It was then that the first meteors started to fall, just 5 minutes too early.

Clark arrived at the Luthor Mansion to find Lionel on the floor out cold in the study. Lex was nowhere to be found and it struck him as odd. He didn't have time to think about the situation because he spotted the last stone a few inches from Lionel's suit pocket. He picked up the stone, lifted Lionel over his shoulder and then flew to the nearest safe area before leaving Lionel and taking off for the caves. When a meteor nearly missed him Clark went down to the road to help people get out of the way. Everyone was almost clear when he spotted a boy about to be struck down by a large meteor. He sped over and got the boy out of the way just in time. "You're not my daddy", the boy said when he looked up at Clark. Clark could only smile but then bought the boy to a safe point and then hurried to the caves dodging meteors in his path.

Jason Teague was fed up now. No one was willing to cooperate with him. He threatened to kill Lois first and aimed the rifle at her. Before he could pull the trigger the house rattled and then meteor came through the roof and hit him dead on. Half of the house collapsed around the other occupants giving no one time to escape. Meanwhile Clark united the stones and was teleported to the arctic. The now blue crystal formed from the stones floated in front of him. He grabbed it and then threw it far into the distance and then pillars of ice started to rise up from the snow. Once the structure stopped moving he sped into it. "Hello my son, this place is where you will begin your training. It is built to resemble Krypton and has a lot of knowledge stored here for you to learn", came the voice of Jor-El. "I have to return to Smallville to help out those in need", Clark shouted into the empty fortress. "Then go. But return here before sundown or there will be consequences. You have been warned Kal-El". Clark flew back to Smallville and straight to the Kent Farm but was scared at what he saw.

When he entered the house he found Lois and Jonathan pulling Martha from the rubble. Martha had a cut that was bleeding from her forehead and she was unconscious. "Mom", Clark shouted as he came over to help. His father wouldn't let him focus on worrying but instead insists he help get her to the Medical Center. Once there Martha was rushed into a room. Jonathan, Clark, and Lois waited in the waiting area for news on Martha. "I have to leave before sundown or else Jor-El said there would be consequences", Clark said notifying Jonathan and Lois. "I'll go with you", Lois said before Jonathan could get a word in. "I'll be back dad don't worry. I'm going to do this training and maybe I won't have to be gone long". "That's a big maybe son, but I understand that you need to do this. I just hope you're doing this because you're ready". "I am dad, Lois helped me realize that I need to do this. And I feel confident knowing that she believes in me", Clark replied to reassure his dad. Jonathan gave him hug and then Clark took Lois and flew them to the fortress.

**Crater in one of the fields:**

A black liquefied substance leaked out of black ship. The substance then began to take shape looking like a rising statue of dark crystals before taking the form of a human male. The man looked around first to take in his surroundings. He was alone. He then pressed a sequence of symbols on the black ship that cloaked it and sent the ship away to a remote area. The man was then gone in a blur leaving nothing behind but the crater he landed in.

**Authors Note: Continuing into season 5 and 6 from here. I will follow some episodes but I may mostly stay away from them. This is a twist after all and Clark will become Superman much earlier although he won't be wearing red and blue yet. I'll also be introducing Bruce Wayne/Batman into the story and Green Arrow will appear later. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7 Knight

**1 Month After Second Meteor Shower:**

To say that Lois and Clark had a good night would be an understatement. They more than enjoyed themselves but they were too caught up to think about this morning. Clark opens his eyes as the morning rays hit his face. Shifting onto his side he gets a glimpse of a naked Lois still asleep under the sheets. The events of the previous night begin to flow through his head and a smile is soon displayed on his face. "Hey Clark, what's with the morning smile", Lois asks a few minutes later after being forced awake by the intruding sunlight.

"Just thinking about last night which was amazing by the way". "Amazing Clark, it wasn't amazing it was mind blowing", Lois replies with one of the happiest smiles Clark thinks he's ever seen from her. "What time is it", she asks when she's fully awake. Clark looks at the alarm clock and notes that it is 8 am. Suddenly his eyes go wide in panic. "Well what time is it Clark". "Uh it's uh, Lois don't get mad".

"It's way after 5 isn't it", she asks calmly. Clark gives her a short nod in response before saying, "Hurry up and get dressed, looks like we're sneaking downstairs". "For the record this is your fault mister I can wake up early enough for us not to be caught", Lois says in a huff as she throws on one of Clarks flannel shirts and sweat pants.

Making their way down the steps to the kitchen slowly, they round the corner to the back door before they are both stopped by the sound of Jonathan Kent clearing his throat. They both turn around to see the angry and upset faces of Jonathan and Martha Kent staring intently at them. "Mind telling me what you two are doing coming downstairs together at this hour and why the morning chores haven't been started", Jonathan asks in a stern voice. Both are silent for a while until Lois speaks up.

"Uh we kinda slept in". _We did more than sleep in, _Clark thought to himself. And is if reading his thoughts Jonathan cut straight to the point, "And what does _**slept in **_mean".

"Look dad we're both old enough to make this decision and we don't regret it", Clark said trying to shake his nervousness. "Were you at least safe", Martha asked out of curiosity. She wasn't extremely mad as Jonathan because in all seriousness she saw this day coming but she had to know if there was some uuummm…. protection used. Lois and Clark both went wide eyed at her question.

"That's not the point Martha", Jonathan said frustrated, "They both violated the rules of this household". If moments couldn't get any more embarrassing what happened next would most likely take the cake.

"Good morning everybody", Chloe greeted as she walked in, "Did you hear about the mysterious whoa…" Chloe stopped mid-sentence upon lifting her head from the newspaper she was holding and seeing the tense situation in front of her. "Is this a bad time" Chloe asked after about a minute of silence. "No we were just finished here" Jonathan said as he went out to finish the rest of the chores. Martha just grabbed her car keys and went to go run some errands.

"Sooooo, what was that all about", Chloe asked when it was just the three of them. "Clark and I got caught sleeping together" Lois replied quickly and then covered her mouth with her hand. Normally Chloe would be uncomfortable or feel weird in this situation but the looks on both Lois' and Clark's faces were priceless and she broke out into laughter. "Why is this funny Chlo", Lois asked almost scared, "We got caught after having sex, this isn't a moment for ha ha's I could get kicked out of here for ending Clark's boy scout career".

_Gee thanks Lois. Even in your worry you make another boy scout quip, _Clark thought but then said, "Don't worry Lois my parents love you like a daughter, they won't throw you out for anything". "Well to save you both any further embarrassment I've got news you might want to hear" Chloe said changing the subject to the reason she showed up this morning. "What is it" Lois and Clark say in unison". "Gotham's Dark Knight has been seen in Metropolis and he's taken an interest in disabling Luthor Corp. vans supposedly carrying high tech machinery".

"I take it this machinery doesn't have a name" Clark asked already knowing the answer. "Well you know Lex or Lionel, they're not going to give private information to the public let alone the press when it's about secret projects" Lois replied voicing Chloe's thoughts. "I'm going to see what the mysterious Batman is after then" Clark said forming a plan to draw out who he hopes could be an ally. He's happier now having told Chloe the truth about himself earlier in the month now that he's able to speak about his abilities in front of her.

He even had his suspicions confirmed when she told him she witnessed him using said abilities when he caught Alicia's speeding car in the air. The past month has been pretty well for Clark. He and Jor-El came to an agreement where he spends weekends in the Fortress doing non-stop training while being able to come back to Smallville during the week. And with him being in a pocket dimension similar to the Phantom Zone he learned about in the beginning of his training, he should get 4 years of training done in this one year if he keeps to his schedule.

Of course Lois is the one that forced Jor-El's hand but Clark was most surprised that Jor-El gave in too easily to her alternative. It was almost as if he liked and yet feared her. Slipping into planning mode the trio set up their plot to get a certain caped crusaders attention.

**Metropolis, Night:**

The screams of a woman caught his attention instantly and he was on the move wasting no time to instill fear into whatever criminal chose the wrong night to come out and play. Landing in an alley after gliding down from a rooftop the Dark Knight saw the woman who was screaming but she was in no danger. In fact he realized he had been had when he recognized her as Chloe Sullivan and the woman beside her as Lois Lane. "If you two are here Kent can't be far behind. Am I correct" he asked.

"You're right but how do you know who we are" Clark asked coming up behind him. Turning around to reply he answered with the deep and intense voice that many of Gotham's criminals have come to fear in the last 7 months. "I've been doing research on all the weird and unexplained in Smallville. Your name kept popping up so I secretly came out for a few months at a time to see you in action. The world could use a hero with your talents". Clark was stunned at the fact that he had been easily discovered. But then this was the world's greatest detective so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Clark took the chance took x-ray underneath cowl but couldn't when he realized it was lined with lead. "Trying to take a peak. All you had to do was ask." Pulling the cowl over his head he spoke in his normal tone. "Bruce Wayne, nice to formally meet you Clark". "So what are you doing taking out Luthor Corp. vans Bruce" Lois asked skipping formalities. "I have an associate I tend to lend a hand to at times who asked me to help take down a weapon that's destroying marine life. I believe they are in one of those vans but now I'm not sure". "The best place to hide such a weapon would be at Crater Lake. It's big enough to hide and Lex wouldn't keep something that valuable in Metropolis. Smallville is usually a testing ground for most thing Luthor Corp." Clark stated.

"Well then I will call my associate and let him know where to meet us tomorrow. Assuming you'll be there to help". "I'll be there but I'm going to run some recon to get an exact location and then we can strike at night. By the way, you got any other associates" Clark asked intrigued. "Well the one meeting us is a college student named Arthur Curry and there is one in Star City who thinks he can pull my job off with arrows. Not to mention your buddy Bart Allen. Turns out he's saving lives without picking pockets now". Clark grinned at that. At least he knows now that Bart is using his ability for good.

Just then an alert chimes somewhere on Bruce's bat suit. Lifting up what looks like an advanced phone he gets an alert to a bank robbery not too far from their location. "What is it" Chloe asks. "Bank robbery on 10th" Clark replies having heard the alarm and voices for himself. "Care to lend a hand" Bruce asks pulling on his cowl. "Sure although we'll get there faster if we fly".

As soon as Bruce grabbed Clark's hand they were both in the air and heading for the robbery. The robbers were done collecting what they came for when Batman and the mysterious hero arrived. Three of the five men went down when they were struck by bat-rangs. The other two were knocked out in a second when Clark sped through his fist connecting with both. "That was easy" the Dark Knight said. "Eh, wait till you deal with the kind of people I have had to deal with on a daily basis" said Clark shrugging. "Well this is where I go" Batman said. Just then sirens were heard in the distance. Clark turned his head for a second before turning back to face Bruce but he was long gone. _Hhmm. So that's what that feels like, _Clark thought as he made his way back to Chloe and Lois.

That evening Chloe, Clark, and Lois contacted Bruce and relayed their plan to meet at Crater Lake in the morning so that they can do their recon mission with the distraction of people being there. Unknown to them Lana eavesdropped on their conversation and made her own plans to be at the lake. If she could just find a way to get Clark to realize he still has feelings for her and is only lusting after Lois, tomorrow may not be wasted. Or tomorrow will be wasted and she'll be left with disappointment again. Retreating back to her apartment above the Talon Lana had an almost sinister grin split her across her face. This is only the beginning of her delusional crusade.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been a little busy this past week. Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently before I really have no spare time.**


End file.
